A soulless soul
by Crystal56
Summary: Harry gets his soul sucked out by a dementor and Severus has one chance to save him, but for a very specific price. Is this a price Severus is willing to pay?
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Warnings: Slash (HP/SS) and fluff. You were warned!  
  
Summary: Harry gets his soul sucked out by a Dementor and Severus has one chance to save him, but for a very specific price, but is it a price he is willing to pay?  
  
Prelude: A soulless soul  
  
"Harry!" I cried out, watching the Dementors close on him.  
"Expecto...Expecto..." he couldn't do the charm this time; they had caught him too much off guard. I ran towards them, drawing my wand, but...what happy memory did I have? What could I draw upon to help him? I looked on as I witnessed his soul taking flight from his body. I almost killed myself, I did have a memory! Of course, why didn't I think of it before?  
"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled and my Patronus emanated from my wand and the Dementors cleared away. As the light and my Patronus faded, I ran forward, praying I wasn't too late.  
"Harry, Harry?" I asked, drawing him into my arms, but he didn't respond.  
"POTTER!" I yelled and his eyes opened. He was still alive; I wasn't too late, thank goodness... Wait...they were blank eyes, his eyes were lifeless! He was just a body without a soul, what have I done? I was too late... I was just too late... I picked him up into my arms and carried him back to Hogwarts, crying. I was too late...  
  
"Severus, he isn't dead nor is he completely soulless. If what you are telling me is true, he should be without a soul, and yet, something is keeping him alive enough at this time. I cannot tell you what it is!" Dumbledore said, pacing back and forth. I remained by Harry's side, unwilling to leave it until I knew what was going on.  
"By all means Albus, then what is going on here?" I asked.  
"I have a suspicion, but I need a little time to confirm my suspicions. I shall return in a moment," he replied and left, just as two familiar faces came rushing in.  
"Professor, is he all right?" Hermione asked, coming up to the other side of the bed, dragging Ron Weasly with her.  
"I'm not your professor anymore... and... I don't know yet," I replied, "It seems hopeless, but something's different with this. He's without his soul, and yet, there's another soul sustaining him somehow, or something..."  
"So, did you really summon a Patronus?" Ron asked.  
"Yes..." I replied, a little bit annoyed.  
"Oh, well, fine then, I'll leave!" he said and I looked as he stalked out of the room. I didn't say anything wrong, did I?  
"Never mind him, he's been really moody lately," Hermione said, looking back towards Harry and then at me again, "So, if you don't mind, which memory did you chose, was it the one when he admitted his feelings to you, when you two first uh..." She didn't seem too eager to finish that sentence, but I knew what she was saying.  
"It wasn't that Granger, it was when he said yes," I said in a huff, "And that being said, why do you care?"  
"Harry is my friend! I just want to make sure..." she began.  
"That I love him? Of that there is no question, I do," I finished for her.  
"Right..." she said, trying to sound sure. She had always been cautious when it came to accepting me in Harry's life. She was a bit protective, if that at all.  
"Yes, well, that's that," I replied and averted her gaze to look back at Harry. When he said yes, what he had said yes to be mine when I asked him to marry me... I clearly remembered the day when he first said he loved me as well, like it only occurred a short amount of time ago...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Why did you come and save me?" I asked angrily, "You risked your life for me...how stupid could you be?" Harry didn't answer; he just continued to bandage up my injuries, a pained look upon his face. He knew why I was tortured, I was being taught a lesson, one of loyalty to Voldemort and Voldemort alone. Harry had rescued me from there.  
"I don't know, I just... didn't want you to be hurt..." he said, "I don't know..."  
"WHY?" I yelled at him, my voice seeming to echo from the walls of the cave we were hiding in until night, when Harry planned to leave on the Thestril with me. He didn't reply to me, he simply looked into my eyes.  
"I said I don't know. I shouldn't care! I should hate you!" he shouted back at me, "But... I don't..." He leaned closer to me, gazing into my eyes; his looking at me in a way I never thought I'd ever see them. And that's when he kissed me; he just kissed me, no warning, nothing. I found myself kissing back. It was then I saw it, it was then that I realized. He had saved me because he loved me...  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"So... what now? Is there anyway to save him?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know, I don't even understand why he seems to have some sort of soul sustaining him, I just don't get it!" I said and buried my hands in my face, I didn't want to lose him, and not after all we've now been through, not after we had gotten married.  
"It'll be okay Professor, it'll be okay..." Hermione said.  
"I'm not your teacher anymore..." I muttered.  
"Oh, right... Snape..." she said and looked down at the ground.  
"There has to be someway to save him..." I murmured and looked at him once again, "There has to be..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This is my first fiction where I have this sort of thing in it, so please, be gentle in your reviews, please? If you truly feel the need to flame me, rate it G-PG please. All others will be fed to my Entei, who loves fire... oh, and if you guess my plot... good for you... or why Harry has a sort of soul sustaining him... good for you too! It seems a little like Tsubasa right? (Only to those who have read it though...) If not, oh well! Read and Review! 


	2. A way to save

A Soulless Soul  
  
A/N: I know all that you've said in your reviews, but I explained in my anonymous one the fact that it's my story and I think that so and so happened and so, so and so will happen! It'll work out; I'm trying to leave room for the surprise ending and such! And to... Cassie, sorry, Worn out Soulles love (You spelled Soulless wrong, unless that was how it was meant to be spelled...) Ronald told me he went to mourn in private and wasn't about to do so in front of Severus, and Hermione threatened me with a bloody ax if I made her cry like a six-year old child in any story and make her look weak, she'd come at me with the ax. So there, I hope that clears up almost everything... oh, one more thing, I know most of my readers are used to seeing M/F stuff but for this story I wanted to write slash, so this is my first slash story and so forgive me if I suck at slash. I write when the inspiration hits, so there! And now, on with the story! (My author notes seem to keep getting longer and longer, don't they?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own XXX Holic (I use it for part of this chapter and a little in the future chapters as well... partially mostly just for the dimension witch...I need someway... wait, I shouldn't spoil it...)  
  
A way to save  
  
Hermione left to go and catch up with Ron, to see where he went, leaving me alone with Harry. I sat on the edge of the bed, head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. Without Harry's soul, his body was basically an empty shell...  
"AHA! Severus, there is a way to save him!" Dumbledore shouted triumphantly as he came back into the hospital wing.  
"There is sir?" I asked dumbfounded.  
"Yes, but unfortunately, you cannot find it on this continent," he said, "Wait, maybe not even in this dimension. But, I know of a witch who may be able to help us in this situation. I'm sending both Harry and you to see her. If you truly love Harry you will beg her to help save him." I looked at Dumbledore, had he gone off of his rocker?  
"But sir..." I began, but Dumbledore hushed me.  
"I'm afraid this spell I haven't performed in a long while, so give me a moment to remember it properly..." he interrupted and closed his eyes for a moment, "Ah yes, that's how it is..."  
"What sir?" I asked.  
"Take Harry's hand Severus, I remember how to do it now," Dumbledore said and I gripped Harry's hand into mine as Dumbledore began to recite a spell. I almost doubled over as a strange force seemed to overtake me and the world swirled about me, in all sorts of colors and shades and I began to feel wet, very wet. When did it begin to rain in the hospital wing? I looked around and saw that I was in a very different setting, very different. I didn't even think we were at Hogwarts anymore. Wait, Harry! I glanced around and found I was still holding his hand and he was on the grass. I scooped him into my arms and held him close to me. He felt cold, very cold.  
"Hello," a female voice greeted me and I looked up to see a woman dressed in black staring me in the face.  
"Are you...are you the dimension witch?" I asked.  
"I have many names, and yes, that is one of them. What is it you wish?" she asked.  
"I need your help!" I cried, and she knelt down beside me and looked at Harry.  
"This boy, he's the one, isn't he?" she asked, "Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes, but..." I began, trying to form the words. She put her hand on his forehead and examined the scar for a moment, ignoring me.  
"He's lost something. I can see it. His soul is gone from him and yet there is something sustaining him," she said, "What happened to this boy?"  
"It was a Dementor, and it sucked out his soul..." I began and she put a finger on my lips and hushed me.  
"Say no more. You wish to restore the soul to this boy?" she asked and I nodded, "Well, whoever sent you here was right in thinking that I could help you. I can, but for a price."  
"I'll pay anything to bring him back," I said and she nodded at me.  
"Any price..." she murmured and stood, "A Dementor, when it sucks out a soul, scatters that soul among many different dimensions, different worlds, where different things absorb the pieces. Birds, fish, even humans can have a piece of the soul. What you will need to do is gather what holds the pieces of the soul and put whatever holds it near the boy. The soul will find its way back to its original body. That will be a task for you to do. However, finding these pieces can be difficult. You will need some assistance. Maru, Moro, come here!" Two little children came forward.  
"These two can see whatever holds a piece of the boy's soul, so if you pay the price I ask, I shall have them accompany you," she said, and held out a pendant to me, "If you take this pendant, you will be able to travel the worlds..."  
"Fine," I said.  
"And please also note I haven't named a price yet," she said.  
"I know," I replied and she smiled at me.  
"I like your attitude. You must know that not every world will be friendly, some you may find a friend, but on others you cannot expect the same," she said, "And now to name your price. What is Harry to you?" I wondered why that mattered.  
"I... I love him," I began and she hushed me again.  
"If you chose to find the pieces of his soul, then the one piece you will never be able to have back will be the one that has his love for you in it," she said.  
"What?" I asked with a concerned look upon my face.  
"If you collect the pieces of his soul, there will be one piece you will not be able to find, and that is the piece that holds his love for you," she said, "And knowing he will never be able to love you again, your relationship will never be the same with him, will you still take this pendant?"  
I didn't know for a moment. He'd never be able to love me again? Could I really live with that? Could I stand the fact that I would love him forever and he would never return the feeling, he would live out his life with someone else, forgetting all about me?  
"I won't let him remain like this!" I said firmly, "I won't let him be this way, not if I can prevent it!"  
"Then may you have the best of a journey," she said and placed the pendant in my palm, "Maru, Moro, go with him, and I will wait you to return them to me..."  
"Let's go!" I said.  
"By the way, I never did ask your name, did I?" she asked.  
"It's Severus, Severus Snape..." I said.  
"A good name," she said and the pendant began to glow. The children Maru and Moro came up to me and placed their hand on the pendant with mine. It glowed and the world swirled about me once more.  
"You won't know which world you're going to, be careful!" the dimension witch shouted over the roar of the pendants wind, "GOOD LUCK!" The world turned to black for me as the rain came down and surrounded us. What world lie ahead, I didn't know, but I knew that I had to help Harry...  
  
(Dimension witch)  
  
There was something there, sustaining that boy. I knew that the price Severus Snape agreed to pay would be temporary, but there was nothing I could do about that. That was free will, the power of choice. I only wondered if Severus would realize it. He had better work fast too; he had only a few months before the choice to save Harry was pointless, the soul sustaining him would vanish and it would have been for naught. I turned back and went into the store again. It would be lonely with out Marudashi and Morodashi around the house; I better use the peace and quiet while I had it though...  
  
(Back to Sev's POV)  
  
Where did we end up?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: A little confusing? Yea, I thought so. Well, it'll hopefully be explained more in the second chapter, I really hope so. Yep, a little bit of XXX Holic to make things interesting. If you don't know about that, it's by Clamp, so I sort of mixed this with a Tsubasa plot, although the worlds won't be the same, and Maru and Moro... well, they're going to be still annoying cute and annoying funny, but they are a little different than the XXX Holic book made them, at least, I hope I can get it that way. Hey, if anyone wants to be a beta for this let me know, 'kay? And, if you don't like it, tough, I do and I think that this is fun to write...  
  
Like it? Hate it? (Yeah, yeah...). If you really feel the need to flame me though, first keep it rated G-PG (no swears) and then I can roast my marshmallows over the flames... S'mores is a favorite food of mine... he, he... Reviews make me do the hamster dance! (Or the...Macarena... oh, forgive me on that one!) 


End file.
